Loves Little Challenges
by violet-lights
Summary: Your classic Lily/James romance. The group enters their last year at Hogwarts, will James finally get Lily to go out with him? Well of course, here's my take on how. LEJP SOC ROC
1. Here We Go

**A/N: Hello all. Well its been a very long time since I've updated, but my year has been crazy. Now then, hear me out…I've decided to rewrite chapters one through nine to make the more realistic. I will continue on with the story after all my corrections have been made. I feel that my writing has improved as well as some ideas I have and I find my story to be sickeningly unrealistic and rather stupid. Please remember, this is the classic Lily/James story, I will try not to make it dry and add some drama and a plot twist here and there. REMEMBER: NO FLAMES! Now then, on with the revisions…ENJOY! And don't forget to drop me a line.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Lily Evans stared down at her open trunk trying to figure out what she was missing. Her Head Girl badge lay forgotten on her desk for the first time since she had received it. It had been absolute shock to her. Everything she has worked for, all extra time she had spent on her studies when she would have rather been with her friends had finally paid off.

Lily Evans was a very pretty girl. A little on the skinny side, but still curvy, and short, only 5'5, with long, wavy, deep red hair and vibrate emerald eyes. She was a fun person once you got to know her and flat down didn't care what other people thought. She didn't have to try to look attractive, she just was.

She looked around her room one last time before adding another pair of flip flops to her trunk and carefully tucking in some pictures of her friends and family.

* * *

Alexandra Martins, better known as Alex, sat on her truck practically begging it to close. She knew she shouldn't have packed those extra shoes.

Alex was Lily's counterpart, her best friend, they had been since first year when shy little Lily, literally ran into her. While Lily was quiet until fired up, Alex was always bubbly and smiling, that is until the Marauders were around.

Alex was the girl that every boy wanted to date. She was 5'6, thin and curvy, with blue eyes. She had long chocolate brown hair that hung down her back perfectly straight, much to her distaste.

She smoothed the skirt she was wearing at she grabbed her wand, magically forcing her trunk to close and dragged it downstairs to have to her father put in the car.

* * *

Carolyn Kristoff, better known as Carrie or Caro, read a letter from her boyfriend, Remus Lupin, at her kitchen table, she smiling at it stupidly. Her and Remus had always been around each other since James was infatuated with Lily. They had had a shy flirtation since last year and Remus had asked if it would be alright to write to her over the summer. He asked her out mid-July and she couldn't have been happier.

Caro was a cute girl, only 5'3 with blonde corkscrew girls that fell to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She had a tiny frame and a thin waist line with curves that fit her body.

She had become very close with Lily, and Alex when she stumbled into their compartment first year and they had been best friends ever since. The real test was when she told them she was dating a Marauder, both were so happy for her and she was relieved. They also told her they were the fondest of Remus; he was a nice boy and a prefect to boot.

She stood up putting her plate in the sink and smiled again before going to wake up her mum so that she could make it to Kings Cross on time.

* * *

"James! Jamieeeee! Jamsie!" Sirius Black yelled as he jumped on his best friend. He had moved in with the Potters at the beginning of the summer after running away from his controlling, prejudice family.

He was every girls dream, tall at 6'2 with shaggy, black hair that hung in his stunning, gray eyes and muscular to boot. He was the comic relief of the group and co-leader of the Marauders.

"Grroffme" James Potter mumbled back.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked mockingly before shooting a line of water out of his wand at James's head.

"Merlin!" He yelled jumping up and knocking Sirius to the ground.

"Arse." He said as he strode over to his shower.

Sirius yelled through the door, "Never were a morning person were you Prongs, oh wait, wait, I know, I interrupted some sick fantasy between you and Miss Evans didn't I, my sincerest apologies." All he got was a towel thrown at his face. "Remind me to never speak to you in the morning again".

James Potter was also extremely attractive. He had his share of girls. He was tall as well, 6'1 with short, messy, jet black hair that never stayed flat and brilliant hazel eyes. He was captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team where he played chaser and the sport had done him well. He was muscular and cut, not overly of course, but enough.

James and Sirius had been friends since they met at the station and had decided to sit together. They had come across a quite, pale boy named Remus Lupin sitting with a chubby boy named Peter Pettigrew and had befriended them too.

* * *

"Hey Moony, how's the girl? James asked with a smirk. He and Sirius had met up with Remus at Kings Cross, they were now standing next to the train.

"She's good; I said I'd sit with her so we should probably find the girls later" Remus said smiling.

Remus was good looking as well. Just at 6'1 with shaggy, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked peaky occasionally because of his, situation, but all the same he was still handsome.

"We should probably find Peter." James said dragging his drunk a bit.

As the boys made there way closer to the train they spotted the short boy they had taken in their first year.

He was very short, only 5'8 and had a very round shape. He had mousy brown hair and didn't really fit in with the three other boys, but all the same they included him in their group.

"How was your summer, Peaty-boy" Sirius asked as he literally lifted him over a group of second year girls.

"Fine. My family and I went to the Swiss Alps…" But James cut him off; no one was really interested in what he had to say any way.

"Let's get a compartment before all the good ones are gone, okay?" James said impatiently.

They spotted a group of girls toward to front. A group of girls they had not left alone since their first year.

"Hey baby." Remus whispered sweetly wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

* * *

Lily looked around Kings Cross, she felt like she had been walking in circles for over 20 minutes!

"Where the hell are they?" She murmured to herself. Now she was getting aggravated, she turned her carriage around to the front and there they were trying to get Caro's luggage onto the train.

"You guys never could get a trunk up their buy yourselves." Lily said smiling at her two best friends.

The two girls turned around to see who had said that and squealed when they saw Lily. Alex ran over to her knocking her down onto the floor, fallowed by Caro on top.

"I missed you so much Lils!" Alex said from on top of her.

"I missed you both too, but please get up." Lily said, struggling to breath.

"Caro you're so tan! I'm jealous" Lily said with a wink before pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.

The three girls managed to get Caro's trunk onto the train and stood around catching up and laughing loudly.

Caro felt an arm slip around her waist and she jumped a bit.

"Hey baby." Remus whispered in her ear. She turned around an jumped up giving him a hug. He was much taller than her.

"Hey Evans, what do you say me and you go blow this pop-stand and do something a little more fun" James said with a wink, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Really? Me? Gods Potter I've been waiting for you to ask me that all summer." Lily said with a little too much happiness.

"Really?" James asked stupidly. He had become so infatuated with her that he took sarcasm for reality.

"Yes Potter, then hell freezes over." She said losing the bubbly voice and glaring at him. However, he bounced back.

"What ever you say my fair flower, just remember, as head boy I feel it's only right since we'll be living together to spend some quality time together." He said with a wink.

"You're head boy!" Lily snapped at him. "What was Dumbledore thinking? Has he completely lost his mind?!" Lily snapped again.

"My thoughts exactly." Sirius said cutting into conversation. "Only joking Prongs." He added after catching a glare from James.

"Let's just go to the train." Alex said rolling her eyes at the boys in front of her, smacking Peters chubby hands away as he tried to cop a feel.

Caro kissed Remus goodbye and followed her friends as the girls strode away from them.

"Hmmm, usual compartment" James asked turning to his mates.

"Right across from the girls?" Remus said with a grin.

"You betcha!" Sirius said as the rest of his friends laughed at his dorki-ness.

* * *

Lily entered the Heads compartment, waiting for McGonagall so that she could get a list of duties and leave. She was instead, greeted with the smirking face of James Potter.

"Hello Evans." He said, standing up and walking over to her.

"_She gets more beautiful every year" _He thought as he eyed her up and down. He wanted to ask her out again, so badly. With her eyes blazing she looked all the more attractive. However, he didn't. If he wanted to win Lily Evans he would prove to her that he changed.

"Potter." She said barely looking at him. _"The summer did him good."_ She thought to herself before mentally giving herself a swift kick. _"Stop it, he's always been attractive, it doesn't stop him from being a prick._"

"Come on Evans, don't you think we should at least try to be friends" He said with a charming smile.

"No Potter, I don't. Why would I want to a friends with an arrogant jerk like you." Evans said, her eyes flaring once again.

"We do have to live together. Can't you just think about it Lily? Please." James said, not smirking of smiling at her but just pleading with his eyes.

I didn't go unnoticed, for a moment Lily was taken aback. "Alright Potter, I'll think about." She said with a softer voice before McGonagall came in to give them everything they needed.

James simply couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"**Attention! We will be entering Hogsmeade Station in twenty-five minutes. Please be prepared. Thank you." **The conductor said over the loudspeaker.

Alex jumped out of her seat, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Lily woke with a start before she connected eyes with Caro. The looked down at the friend before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Each of the girls changed into robes groggily. They were still have asleep and when the finally stepped off the train they were still pulling at their clothes.

Alex felt herself being yanked into one of the horseless carriages.

"Yes Black?" She asked angrily, looking at him with a look of discust.

"I just felt like saying 'hello' Al." Sirius said with a wink.

"Yes well hello." She said impatiently. "And don't call me Al."

By now Lily was wedged uncomfortably between Peter and the wall, James sat across from her trying not to stare.

Carri and Remus sat next to each other holding hands and smiling at each other.

The reached the top and the girls went their separate ways.

"So this is our last year." Alex said sadly. It was bittersweet standing at the entrance to the school they had called home for the past six years.

"Yea it is." Carri said looking at her friends.

"Well, we might as well make it our best." Lily said with a smile as they went through the waiting doors and walked into the Great Hall for their final Welcoming Feast.

**A/N: So, what did everyone think of the new chapter one. I promise they will get longer but I cut out lots of unnecessary little bits. I hope you all enjoyed it all the same and I'll try to have chapter two up as soon as I can. Oh as for Sirius/Alex interactions, it will happen later. I promise. Thanks again and drop me a line.**

**- violet-lights**


	2. Welcome Back

**A/N: Well hello everyone. Yes, I know, for those of you who kept up with my other story this is a very speedy update, at least for me, but I happened to stumble upon some free time between school, friends, and the boyfriend so here I am. I'd like to say as much as a re-read that chapter I still found errors, it's driving me crazy, I'll honestly try to make this chapter as flawless as I can. Anyway, to those of you who reviewed thank you, and to those of you who e-mailed me, here are my answers to your questions: **

**1. I know that I took out the Sirius/Alex interaction in the very beginning and that I have Remus and Carrie already dating, but I wanted everything to be a bit more spread out, less rushed. I know many of you liked Sirius and Alex and they will get together, it was too much of a hit to cut out. **

**2. As for the electronics, some of you loved it, others hated it. I decided that I disliked it, I wanted the story to stay more true to the books even though my plot will become slightly AU, as most fics are, but that's what makes them fun. **

**3. Lastly, Lily and James will get together, but not right away. I did not have the rescue on the train because I wanted Lily and James to have a slower relationship, I wanted there to be room for jealousy and for friendship, not "he saved me, I feel differently about him" all in the first chapter. Who knows, with what I have up my sleeve he may just save her anyway…who knows? **

**If anyone else has any other questions that they want answered just shoot me an e-mail, and I know I received quite a few emails from reviewers of the original version asking me to add bits in and keep their favorite parts. If there's something you want me to keep or add, leave it in a review or send me and e-mail **

**Now then, on with chapter two. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. **

The knights gleamed and ghosts floated overhead as second through seventh year entered the Great Hall.

The girls took their seats at the end of the table, only to be seated near the Marauders, but that was to be expected, what with Remus and Carrie dating and all.

"How long has it been mate? I'm bloody starving." Sirius whined in James's ear.

"The sorting hasn't even started yet." James said, however, just as he said that, the doors burst open followed by McGonagall and a large line of first years.

"Were we ever really that tiny?" Alex whispered to Lily who simply shrugged in response. She was far too hungry to care.

Dumbledore stood up finally when Zelinski, Anna was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Now then, I don't want to keep anyone waiting any longer, tuck in." He said with a smile before the golden plates in front of the students filled with food.

"You're manners are disgusting Sirius." Alex said, wrinkling her nose as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Only trying to impress you, love." He said with a wink before returning to his plate as though he'd never eaten before in his life.

When desert has been cleared away and everyone had had their fill, Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"To our veterans, welcome back, and to our new comers, welcome." He started with a smile. "It is my pleasure to start yet another year with all of you. However, I do have the usual reminders. First off, no one is to enter the forbidden forest, (he eyed the Marauders warily, but had a twinkle in his eye and a slight smile all the same) and no one is to be out of bed after curfew without specialized permission or if they are a prefect. Next, anyone interested in playing quidditch for their house team, please see to it that you look out for a tryout schedule, and lastly it is my pleasure to present this years Head Boy and Head Girl: Mr. James Potter and Ms. Lily Evans.

James stood on his chair bowing to the applause surrounding him, while Lily simply stood up, gave a quick nod and sat down, rolling her eyes at James as she did so.

"Well then, I believe that is all, first years, prefects will lead you back to your dormitories." Dumbledore finished before smiling again and taking his seat.

"So, Evans, need help finding the common room?" James asked with a smile.

"Of course not Potter, I've been here for seven years I- oh that's right." She said with a stop, her facial expression immediately changing.

"I forgot I'm living with him, I'll just unpack and meet you back in the old dorm again in about an hour." Lily said turning to Alex and Carrie.

"Yea sure Lils, see you." They said smiling, Alex winking at Lily while James has his back toward his friends.

"Well come on then Potter." Lily said, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at him.

"So Evans, how was your summer?" James asked casually, but he felt as though he was walking on egg shells.

"Oh it was good, spent awhile in the Caribbean with my family, yourself?" She said quietly before looking up at him.

"Oh it was good, Sirius moved in so that was great fun, and we spent some time in France." He answered with a half smile. He couldn't believe his luck; he was actually having a civilized conversation with Lily Evans.

"Oh here we are." He said, saying the password to a painting of a very pretty witch who giggled lightly.

Lily gasped, the quarters were beautiful. White leather couches, cherry wood tables, a roaring fire place, it was stunning. She walked up to the room on the right bearing a small name plate that said 'Lily Evans' on it.

The two continued to explore, finding they had a conjoined bathroom, Lily tried to hide her distain, however James noticed, but didn't say anything. He found it best to end on a good note.

"Well, I think I might turn in." James said lightly, ruffling his hair.

"Goodnight Potter." Lily said, while rolling her eyes at the gesture.

* * *

"I don't see why you're worrying. She hates the boy as it is." A woman said hotly, wrinkling her brow.

"Do not speak to me that way. She posses' powers that she has no idea she has. If they are together god knows what will happen." A man answered back harshly.

"Well you haven't exactly told me what's going on. You just stated these were your orders, and I refuse to help or to listen until I know what is going on and why." She answered back, snapping harshly and standing.

"Fine then, sit down you insufferable brat." He answered glaring at her.

* * *

"Morning." Alex mumbled as she flopped into her seat beside Lily in the Great Hall.

"You're looking lovely this morning Alex." Sirius said sarcastically, giving her the once over. She was void of make up and her hair was in a bun on the top of her head, pieces falling everywhere.

"Bite me Black." She said with a colorless voice.

"Touché." He said with a wink before turning back to Remus and James.

"Potions with the Slytherins of course, this is going to be fun." Lily said looking over her time table and nibbling on her bagel.

"Could you take normal bites Lily, you're driving me crazy." Caro said looking over at Lily daintily chewing at her bagel.

Lily ripped a piece off with her teeth before flipping her off and chucking a piece at her.

"Are you people always this _fun_ to be around in the morning?" James asked looking at the three half asleep girls.

"Yes." They all answered with a slight snap.

"Well this is going to be a fun year." He said sarcastically before turning once again to his friends.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the start of school and things were getting along alright. The year was becoming increasingly hard for the seventh years, they were studying as though they had exams every day and the homework was ridiculous.

James, however, didn't notice, nor did he care, he was living on cloud nine.

Lily had decided, after a battle with herself, that it would be best for the school if the Head Boy and Head Girl got along, and plus, he wasn't such a bad guy. He hadn't asked her out once this year, but she wasn't sure how she felt about that yet.

One night during patrol just a week into the semester she told him the news, he had been smiling ever since and kept replaying the moment over and over again in his head.

_"Listen Potter I was thinking, about the proposition you had made on the train, and well if it's still open, I think that I could handle trying to be friends with you." Lily said looking at her feet, then the wall, finally at him. _

_"Of course it's still open Lily, I'm glad that's what you decided" He said, smiling so wide that Lily had to resist the urge to smile back. _

_"Put please, call me James." He asked her, looking into her pretty eyes. _

_"Alright Pott-James." She said with a half smile. _

OOOOO

"Hello again." Professor Binns droned as he floated himself over to his desk.

"Please turn to page 387 in your History of Magic textbooks please…" He said trailing off as people flipped open their books and started to stare off into space.

"Looks like we haven't done a prank yet this year. I believe we're overdue boys...two weeks and nothing, what a shame." Sirius said turning around to face his faces, smirking slightly at them.

"Wow. I hadn't realized we hadn't done anything. What's that all about?" James said also smirking at his friends.

"Well we lost our Jamsie-boy to Head Boy, that's what it's about." Sirius said while recieving a punch in the arm from James.

"What are we going to do about this years prank?" Remus asked his fellow Marauders.

"We could dye the Slytherins Gryffindor colors." Peter said looking to his friends for approval.

"We did that already, fifth year." Sirius said closing his eyes and massaging his temples.

"We could make them sing…" Sirius started to say.

"Third year." Remus answered looking down at his paper.

"Hey, wait I think I've got an idea." James said with a brilliant smile before moving closer to his friends to state what he had in mind.

"Brilliant." They chorus.

OOOOOO

"Hello Lily." James said, plopping down next to her on their couch.

"Potter." Lily said dryly, continuing to write.

"What are you working on?" He asked while smiling at her.

"Transfiguration." She answered without looking up. "If you wouldn't mind leaving this is a weak subject for me and I've got to get a decent grade in this class this year." She said while placing her quill on the coffee table and finally looking up at him.

"Well I could help you Lily, I'm great with transfiguration." James said earnestly. As much as he coached himself over the summer, he still turned into a giddy fool when she was around.

"No thanks Potter, I don't need your help." She said, looking at her paper again.

"But Lily-" He started before catching her eye. "I mean Evans-" He started again.

"No thank you Potter, if you didn't have a hidden agenda maybe I would agree." She knew it was stupid, and she knew she was looking for a reason to get away from his help but she honestly wasn't sure if she wanted it. She was trying to stop herself from being friends with him, but she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Look Lily, I know I've been a prat in the past but just give me a chance. I only did those things so that I could get your attention I really just wouldn't mind helping you." He said looking at her hopefully, but trying not to flush all the same. Since when did James Potter, Hogwarts sex god blush?

"Not tonight Potter, maybe another time." She said harshly looking at her paper again, feeling slightly ashamed.

"You know Lily, if you really wanted to be friends, you might as well act like one." He said quietly before turning around and walking to his room.

Lily looked down at her paper, then back at his closed door. She could not longer concentrate; needless to say, she didn't finish her essay that night.

**A/N: Well there you go. I hope everyone liked it; it's extremely different from the old chapter two. Poor James, Lily is being such a bitch, ah well I needed a reason to fit that in so that they can finally really be friends. I think making her feel like crap for being so short with him should do the trick. Well don't forget to drop me a line and remember no flames. You don't like it, don't read it. Thanks again. **

**- violet-lights **


	3. Pranks and Apologies

**A/N: Hello my darlings! Sorry about the wait. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. And thanks to my beta Underworldbabe (Chelsie) for beta'ing this story for me. I don't really have very much to discuss right now so, please enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

"Peter, if you step on me one more time I will personally make sure you can't walk again." Remus hissed at him as he and the other marauders made their way under the invisibility cloak to the Slytherin dorms.

After much careful planning, the marauders had crafted their final prank. James, being Head Boy, knew all the house passwords and the boys were currently sneaking through the halls.

"Purity." James whispered to the painting in the dungeons.

"Alright, Peter you stay here and keep watch. The rest of us will go upstairs." James said looking at him, then back at Sirius and Remus.

The three boys made it up to the seventh year boys dorm, where they proceeded to lock the doors and perform the necessary spells. When finished, they raced back to their own dorms to get ready for the day ahead of them.

* * *

It had been a week since Lily and James had last talked to each other.

She honestly felt that she missed him, but her pride wouldn't allow her to apologize. She knew that she had probably come up with the most ridiculous reason to evade his help, but she was afraid to be friends with him. Was being friends with James Potter like a sentence to sleep with him?

She had been as bubbly as she could all week and during her Head duties, but she still felt guilty for being such a bitch. She could blame PMS, but she knew better.

"Today, Lily. Apologize today." She whispered to herself as she dried her hair before going down to breakfast.

* * *

"Don't look now, but here they come." Sirius said to James, leaning back around the table so that he could get a better look.

Snape, Lucious, Regalus, and two other members of their group had walked through the doors looking smug as usual. However, they looked confused when surrounding students started to laugh and point at their robes. They looked down seeing nothing, while everyone else saw bright red robes reading "I LOVE THE MARAUDERS". They smirked over at the Gryffindor table before sitting in their normal seats where showers of water and soap came pouring on their heads, not only soaking them but revealing their red robes to their own eyes.

A banner then fell from the ceiling, "Sorry about the delay. Have a wonderful year. Always, The Marauders".

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew!" McGonagall yelled, stepping down from the teachers table and marching over to their table.

"Minnie! What a pleasure to see you this morning! Looking better every year." Sirius said with a wink while McGonagall purpled.

"All of you, detention. Tonight." She said through clenched teeth.

"Let's see what we can do about these robes." She said turning toward the Slytherins and waving her wand.

Instead of turning back to the normal set of robes, their hair just turned red, streaked with gold.

"I believe that would be a sticking charm. It should be gone tomorrow morning." Remus said with a bright smile.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin, I'm well aware. It looks as though you boys will be dressed as

Gryffindors today." She said looking to the Slytherins.

They looked disgusted, and shot the marauders venomous looks before stalking out of the Great Hall.

"Brilliant." Sirius said wiping away his tears and grinning widely at his friends.

"So, Prongs, talked to Lily yet?" Remus asked casually while biting into a piece of toast.

"No. Why should I? It was all her after all." James said as he reached for the juice.

"That is true; just promise me that when she does apologize, you don't do something stupid." Remus said, looking over at him.

"Like what?" James asked casually.

"Like, I don't know, not accept her apology. You're known for being a prat like that." Remus answered with a slight smile.

"What are you talking about? I am not." James said defiantly.

"Of course not, Prongs. Just like last year when you _completely_ accepted my apology for trying to set Moony on Snape." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Alright, that was one time. Plus, that was a big deal Padfoot." James said looking down.

"There was also that time in first year when I accidentally broke your entire package of sugar quills." Peter added in.

"I was eleven-" James started, but was cut off by Sirius.

"And that time in third year when-" He started.

"OK, I get it. I'll accept her apology if I get one." James said sending a quick glare to all his friends.

"Good." Remus said smiling, as Carrie moved from her seat to come sit next to him.

"Well, we're off to the library. See you." Remus said looking at his friends and winking when his girlfriend was turned around.

"Have fun." Sirius said grinning widely.

_Later on that afternoon …_

Sirius had gone back to the boys dorms during a free period to take a nap, and Peter was getting tutoring in potions.

James had been left all alone, and had decided to take a walk outside. The entire time he thought about Lily. How much he liked her, how cute she was, and how he missed her talking to him. Even if it didn't happen often. He felt foolish for asking her if she wanted help, but she didn't have to be such a bloody bitch about it. He stopped to rest under his favorite tree. The one he had been sitting under in fifth year before Lily had screamed at him after OWLS. He smiled fondly at the memory.

"Hey, James!" He heard someone call his name, and turned around to see Lily running to him.

"Uh, hi." She said awkwardly, looking up at him and breathing slightly heavy.

"Hi." He answered looking down. He was trying to be indifferent, but she looked adorable.

"Listen, James, I-uhh-" She started to say.

"Yes?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. She thought he looked incredibly sexy when he did that, but she quickly shook it out of her mind.

"Look, James. I'm really sorry about what happened last week.I feel like such an idiot. I'm not even sure why I refused your help. My point is, if you would still like to be friends with me, I'd love to give it another shot." She said looking slightly uneasy before looking at her toes.

"Of course, I understand if-" She started before James stuck a finger under her chin, making her look at him.

"You mean it?" He asked her with an unsure smile.

"Every word." She said brightly.

"Alright, friends it is." He said smiling brightly. _'This is it; she's going to be mine this year.'_

She smiled brightly, before sitting in the grass.

"So, tell me about yourself." She said, her eyes sparkling up at him.

He just grinned.

* * *

Alex was laying across her bed, reading the latest issue of witch weekly, while music played through the tip of her wand when Lily burst through the door.

"Alexandra! We're having a Halloween masquerade!" She said with a bright smile as she hopped onto the nearest bed.

"Are you serious?" Alex said dropping the tabloid magazine and smiling widely.

"We'll need dresses, and oh this is so exciting. And here I thought we'd only have a graduation ball!" She said while jumping to her feet.

"The next Hogsmeade visit is October seventeenth." Lily said brightly.

"Come on darling, you have made my night. It's only fair that I take you to dinner in the best place I know, the Great Hall." Alex said with a wink before grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her off to dinner.

"Hey guys, did you know we're having a Halloween masquerade?!" Alex yelled to her friends, when she and Lily had joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Really?" Carrie said with a bright smile, before turning it toward Remus.

"Yes, yes we'll go." He said smiling at her and giving her a quick kiss, before turning back to his food, shaking his head slightly as she squealed.

"What's all this about? It's just a dance." James said looking over at them.

"I have been waiting for a dance for as long as I've been here! Two in one year, I might just faint." Alex said with a smirk.

"I see, you know we could get you girls into Hogsmeade before everyone else." James said smiling over at them and then back at his friends.

"You could?" Lily said looking at him.

He smirked at her. "Of course, who do you think we are?" He said with a wink, receiving a roll to the head.

"Hey, play nice or we won't take you. Just meet us in the common room tomorrow at eleven." He said before turning back to his friends.

* * *

"Prongs! Are you an idiot? They're going to ask so many questions!" Sirius said throwing a pillow at James.

"What's the big deal?" He said chucking the pillow back to Sirius, who caught it.

"Oh, the only reason you did this was because you're so hell bent on impressing Evans." Sirius said with a slight roll of his eyes.

James blushed a bit. "It's just the map. Moony do you mind? We can trust them right?" He asked looking to his friend for support.

"Yeah of course. Promise not to get mad?" Remus asked looking between his three friends.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked him as he sat on his bed.

"I sort of told Carrie about it. Now don't freak, she hasn't told her friends. But I had the map with me one day in the library, and she saw it over my shoulder. I had to explain." He said, looking at the wall behind him.

"Well, alright. As long as everyone is comfortable with telling them. Just let us know next time you tell her a secret." Sirius said looking to James who nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you going to tell Carrie about your furry little problem?" James asked Remus, as he crawled into bed.

"I'm not sure. I'm afraid of rejection, you know? She's the first girl I've ever really cared about, but I think it's a bit too soon." Remus said before pulling off his shirt.

"Pete, you coming with us tomorrow?" Sirius said with a slight yawn.

"No thanks. You guys can go without me. I'll just study." He said looking over at Sirius.

"Alright, 'night guys." He said before switching off the light.

* * *

"Pssst! Alllllll!" Sirius said as he threw a paper ball at the sleeping girl in front of him.

"Whaa?" She answered groggily, before looking around. Professor Slughorn was still at his desk, and she and Lily had finished their potion long ago.

She looked over at Lily who was talking to James. She smirked, and she knew it was only a matter of time before they finally got together. Plus, she had a bet with Carrie going. If they got together after the Halloween ball, but before Christmas, she got two galleons.

"What's up?" Sirius asked with a toothy grin.

"What do you want Black?" Alex said looking back at him, "And don't call me Al." She added bitterly.

"Why not? I think it's a cute pet name for a very cute girl." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wow, Black, I'm impressed. Do you say that to all the girls?" She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Only to the special ones." He said with a wink.

"How charming." She answered, her tone still dripping with sarcasm.

"That's me. Well, I'll see you tonight, love." He added as the bell rang, before packing up his bag.

As he started to walk down the hall, he wasn't exactly sure what had possessed him to start up that random conversation. Sure, Alex was a very attractive girl, down right hot actually, but he'd never really seen her as someone he could date. However, for some reason, something compelled him to talk to her.

_'Oh well. Whatever it was, there's Evangeline DiAngelo. Maybe I can get a quickie during break."_ He thought with a smirk, before walking over to talk to the busty blonde.

* * *

"Come on, we're going to be late." Carrie said, practically shaking with excitement as she pulled on another sneaker.

"Alright, I'm coming." Lily answered while pulling on a hooded sweatshirt, and following her friends down to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hello, ladies." Sirius said with a smirk, as they walked over to the four boys.

_'Why does she look good in anything?' _James wondered with a slight frustration, as he looked at Lily's tight low rider jeans and navy zip-up. Under it was a simple white tank top, and her hair was thrown in a pony tail. She still looked beautiful to him.

"Hey." Lily answered with a smile, sticking her hands in her front pockets and rocking back and forth.

"Well, come on, then." Remus said grabbing Carrie's hand and leading the group out the door.

They had to sneak through the halls since they couldn't all fit under an invisibility cloak, and finally made it to the statue of the witch.

James opened the passage and climbed in, leading the way for everyone else. He went up the steps and opened the hatch into the cellar of Honeydukes, helping the girls climb out.

"That was amazing. How did you discover that?" Alex said looking at the three boys in the still busy streets of Hogsmeade.

"Well, with lots of exploring comes lots of hidden places." Sirius said with a bright smile.

"And, how did you know Filch was coming when we were near the empty transfiguration room?" Lily asked looking at him.

"Well, you see, we sort of made this map and, well, I'll show you." James said pulling out the map.

"I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good." He said touching the map with his wand.

"Amazing." Alex breathed out, as the watched the parchment turn into a detailed map.

"Is that really Dumbledore-" Lily started to say.

"In his study pacing? Yes. He does that quite often." Remus said smiling at her.

"Well, I'm very impressed. But, we'll meet you boys after we're done in the Three Broomsticks." Carrie said before kissing Remus goodbye, and dragging her friends off to a dress shop.

**A/N: I know, you probably want to murder me all for giving you such a short chapter. But I want the next one to be much longer. The masquerade, a realization in Lily, some more Sirius/Alex interaction, maybe some insight onto what Lily's powers are, though I'm kind of holding off. You see on (I probably murdered the spelling) it says there's a reason that Lily's eyes were so green, and I want to see if she had some special power. But we'll see. Anyway, I have much more planned for next chapter, so try not to kill me. There's so much I want to get out in my plot that as a result my chapters are shorter leading up to it. Thanks for reading, and please leave one. No flames.**

**- Violet-lights**


	4. Author's Note

I have recently decided to start writing again. For a while I just wasn't into it like I used to be. Plus, real life really got in the way. There was school, boyfriends, sports, applying to college, graduation, basically high school and my first two years of college completely took center stage. However, I've found myself with slightly more time in my junior year of college and I've starting reading fanfiction again. I decided to start another story, a George/OC fic, but James and Lily will always be my first love. That is why I've decided that sometime soon, I'm not entirely sure when as I am writing a new story, I will be editing these first three chapters and finishing this story once and for all. This will be my third time trying to get through it, but I can't leave it the way it is, not when so many people have read it and followed it and reviewed it, and certainly not when my writing has changed so drastically that to leave it in its current state would just be a crime. The point is, I appreciate all your support and I hope you will read my third edition of Loves Little Challenges when I start it again. Look for it in the few months.

All my love,

- Violet-Lights.

PS. Feel free to check out my current work in progress, Just A Game.


End file.
